


Soba's Beach Party

by P1rateW3nch



Series: The Villain Wrangler [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hanzo wants Jesse, Jesse wants Hanzo, Mostly fluffy piece, low key mutual pining, neither of them talk to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1rateW3nch/pseuds/P1rateW3nch
Summary: Chapter 13 of The Villain Wrangler, from Soba's POV





	Soba's Beach Party

Soba was dozing in Angelica’s lap, coiled around his kin, when the attractive cowboy announced a bonfire.

 _This might be interesting,_ Udon commented, yawning as he rose to return to Hanzo.

Soba agreed, coiling with his twin back in the tattoo. _You should go. None here judge you, and they know you seek redemption._

Hanzo scoffed, ignoring them. They fell silent, knowing their chosen well. He’d come around in time, but if they pushed, he’d dig in his heels and they wouldn’t be able to get him to socialize for a week at least. They let him know they were pleased when he sighed and dug out some swim trunks Genji had bought for him.

“And do not think to fling the cowboy at me,” Hanzo muttered, making his way out to the beach. He grabbed a few folding chairs and followed the sounds of chatter.

Soba kept a metaphorical eye on Hanzo’s activities, silently encouraging him to participate in Genji’s suggested volleyball match, and coordinating with Ramen about strategy as the game continued. It was one of the skills they had that they tended to keep from their chosen, that any of their kin could speak with any other as easily as the did with their twins. Soba and Ramen were closer than most, and greatly enjoyed helping their respective chosen conquer any challengers they faced, weather in a friendly game or deadly combat.

He was deeply amused when the team realized that they worked so well together and forced them to separate.

He perked up when Jesse suggested the chicken fight, urging Hanzo to pair up with someone and play. Hanzo grumbled silently at them, but accepted when Olivia asked. Soba and Udon watched the Commander and the Director fight, trying to figure out a strategy. When it was their turn, they suggested several possibilities, agreeing with Hanzo’s final decision.

 _Wait, chosen. Something is not right,_ Soba said, noticing something off in Angelica’s face.

He held Hanzo back as she listed, grabbing onto the Commander’s head in distress. They held back as the Commanders and the Healer approached, checking her over. Soba sent out a tendril of inquiry, concerned, then withdrew it with a sigh. It was simply a symptom of her illness. He grumbled to himself, accepting the sympathy from Udon and Ramen, and the underlying rebuke. While they had magic enough to heal her, she was not bound to any of their chosen. They were forbidden to help.

He perked up a bit when she suggested that still more matches should occur.

Soba was silent during most of the matches, waiting for the inevitable match against Jesse.  _He is rather attractive. Imagine how he would look, disheveled, sweaty, completely undone. You could claim him easily, make him yours._

Hanzo snarled silently, jerking away from Jesse, who promptly charged past where he had been and faceplanted in the waves.

_Enough. I will not have you meddle._

Soba pouted, making sure Hanzo knew it, and turned his attention to Angelica. She was recovering, walking down the beach with Jack.

 _We should let her win,_ he told Udon.

His twin scoffed at him. _Why?_

_Humility would be good for Hanzo, and she won’t gloat. And she’ll make us treats. No one has, before._

Udon considered this. _Alright. But tell Hanzo why, if you act directly._

He waited while Angelica recovered, and the rematch began. He helped keep the match going, wanting the gift of the victory to be sweeter, then pooled out into the water, hauling Hanzo’s leg with him.

He rose, sputtering furiously. “You are supposed to be my guardian.”

Soba preened, unrepentant. _Maybe. But losing sometimes is good for you. Besides, she gives us treats._

Hanzo stalked off to his towel, and Udon joined Soba, watching how the cowboy watched Hanzo. No one else seemed to notice, and Soba sent out a bit of magic to keep it that way. Some teasing was good, but not if it would genuinely hurt Hanzo.

As the night progressed, the dragons coiled around their respective chosen, greatly enjoying the courtship between the Commanders and the Director. She seemed a bit embarrassed after the song, though, so they discussed how to lighten the mood.

When the s’mores came out, they cheerfully lined up, pantomiming begging.

Ramen laughed when she called them too small and grew to his full size, Soba and Udon joining in. They acquiesced when she stared them down, and cheerfully accepted their s’mores.

As everyone began packing it in for the night, Soba coiled around Hanzo’s neck. _You could ask the cowboy to join with you tonight. Everyone is busy, none would see._

Hanzo huffed, annoyed, but said nothing. He did shoot a lingering glance at Jesse once he was away from the fire. Then he sighed and made his way to his room.


End file.
